Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2016
00:16:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:16:54 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:39:40 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 02:34:58 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 02:35:41 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 02:35:42 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 02:41:35 and the bot lumpy is afk 02:49:47 !hi 03:10:41 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 04:20:18 -!- BlueMegaH3rtz has joined Special:Chat 04:20:24 test 04:20:31 , 05:13:40 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:14:52 /kill me 05:14:58 !kill me 05:16:50 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:17:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:17:19 !kill nyx 05:17:24 !Kill Nyx 05:17:26 I love poptarts 05:17:29 ... 05:17:38 !kill Rogue 05:17:47 !Kill Rogue 05:17:49 I love Swiss cheese 05:18:01 !Kill Terrios 05:18:10 !Kill Terri 05:18:12 Giraffe 05:18:29 !Kill Neil 05:18:45 !Kill Juan 05:19:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:19:33 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:19:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:19:34 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:20:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:20:04 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:20:47 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 05:21:07 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 05:21:20 Yow! 05:21:28 Sup? 05:22:48 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 05:22:50 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 05:23:30 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 05:27:15 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 05:28:11 -!- Flash of Memory has joined Special:Chat 05:28:51 -!- Flash of Memory has left Special:Chat 05:36:24 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:36:55 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 06:52:43 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 06:52:45 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 06:53:00 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 06:53:01 -!- LanceIan12 has joined Special:Chat 06:54:26 -!- LanceIan12 has left Special:Chat 12:14:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 12:15:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 12:15:37 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 12:24:18 !ver 12:24:19 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 13:32:00 -!- The Balls has joined Special:Chat 13:32:08 FUCK 13:32:08 FUCK 13:32:09 FUCK 13:32:17 -!- The Balls has joined Special:Chat 13:32:44 -!- The Balls has left Special:Chat 14:30:58 -!- Antonio12ITA has joined Special:Chat 14:31:29 Who is "The Balls"? 14:31:41 Important Question 14:33:37 Troll 14:33:48 He's already been globally banned 14:33:52 she joined some days ago in Polandball Wiki 14:34:10 I'm an administrator of that Wikia, I dont know that she was a trool 14:34:16 *Troll 14:34:24 Okay, thank you for the information 14:35:03 No prob 14:35:29 I saw this user made a quarrel with Neilman 14:35:41 (another user from my Wikia/Logopedia) 14:35:55 And reported that user for vandalism and trolling 15:46:23 -!- Rainbowsandra has joined Special:Chat 15:46:47 Um, yay? 15:46:52 -!- Rainbowsandra has left Special:Chat 15:46:53 -!- Rainbowsandra has joined Special:Chat 15:50:28 'Partyanimal yay 15:52:26 Ow, I think I Broke My Wing.... 'lumpy 16:06:39 -!- Rainbowsandra has joined Special:Chat 16:22:24 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 16:23:02 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 17:57:59 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:58:04 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 17:58:48 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 18:17:50 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:00 !commands 18:18:00 Ditto, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, userkill, help. 18:18:15 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:36 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:18:49 Wow;3 18:18:51 Kocka was here confirmed 18:19:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:20:13 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 18:52:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:33:20 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 19:33:35 i am back from the dead 19:33:50 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 19:33:51 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 19:34:58 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 19:35:03 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 19:35:07 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 19:36:06 Mr Creeper500: Ditto Creeper Bot wanted to tell you @2016-07-23 18:19:33 UTC: 'Tell Kocka thanks infinitely :3' 19:36:06 Welcome back 'remainstobeseen 19:36:54 i wish the chat was full 19:36:59 Same 19:37:09 vlad should come here 19:37:45 I wish you new guys could've seen this place back when it was still alive 19:39:38 With these new eps coming, you might get to see it come back to life though 19:40:29 I see you got told to leave the other night by my "friend" 'sandygar 19:45:31 yea 19:46:44 I'll get him to apologize, even if I have to threaten him into doing it 'XD 20:56:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:57:09 !ver 20:57:10 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 20:57:20 !Lumpy kill Sandgar 20:57:21 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 20:57:30 HELL YEAH 20:58:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:58:49 /kill Sandgar 20:59:03 \/kill Sandgar 20:59:16 !/kill Sandgar 20:59:22 !kill Sandgar 20:59:38 /!\kill Sandgar 21:00:01 /^\/kill Sandgar 21:00:08 !ver 21:00:09 Mr Creeper500: I'm running chatbot-rb v1.1.1 21:00:18 /!\/kill Sandgar' 21:00:42 kill Sandgar 21:01:30 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:01:34 /kill Sandgar 21:01:45 !kill Sandgar 21:03:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:03:38 !kill Sandgar 21:03:39 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish, exclaims that his intestines look tasty and eats them. 21:03:49 !kill Kenny 21:03:50 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Kenny 's face with an egg beater 21:11:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:11:40 !kill Nyx 21:11:40 * Bot_Lumpy feeds Nyx's intestines to a moray eel while pumping boiling blood down her throat and making her watch her family slowly burn to death in boiling acid. 21:12:13 I'm afraid of my own creativity 21:12:15 xD 21:14:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:15:17 !kill Kenny 21:15:18 * Bot_Lumpy mulches Kenny 's face with an egg beater 21:15:22 !kill Meph 21:15:23 * Bot_Lumpy glues Meph to spider-infested tree. 21:15:29 !kill Terry 21:15:30 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing Terry at this time 21:15:38 !kill Andy 21:15:38 * Bot_Lumpy rips Andy 's guts out through their eye sockets 21:15:50 !kill Rogue 21:15:51 * Bot_Lumpy glues Rogue to spider-infested tree. 21:16:01 !kill himself 21:16:02 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones himself with a rusty set of pliers. 21:16:09 'XD 23:53:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 23:54:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 23:54:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 23